minestrappolationfandomcom-20200214-history
Plutonium Ore
Plutonium Ore is a rather dangerous mineral block that generates underground. It generates about s frequently as Gold Ore, and drops one to two Plutonium when harvested. Plutonium Ore will apply the Wither effect to any mobs within its effect range, and thus makes mining at lower levels significantly more dangerous than in vanilla. Its texture uses the same ore spot shape as Lapis Ore, but its spots are a dark purple instead of blue. Plutonium Ore can be mined with an Iron Pickaxe or better, and is extremely useful as a material, despite being very dangerous to obtain. It drops Plutonium when harvested, which can be used as an extremely efficient fuel source in addition to being used to craft Raw Plutonium Blocks and Nuclear Grenades . The block drops itself when harvested with a Silk Touch enchanted Pickaxe, and can be smelted to obtain two Plutonium. Smelting (Note that Plutonium Ore itself can only be obtained via a Pickaxe enchanted with Silk Touch.) Natural Occurrence Plutonium Ore generates anywhere within Smooth Stone from Bedrock to level 31. Because of this, cave exploring becomes significantly harder when you descend below level 32, making most of the mods other ores harder to obtain. Up to 8 veins of Plutonium can spawn in a chunk, but only one to two spawn per vein, making obtaining large quantities of Plutonium rather difficult. However, due to its Wither effect, players are able to locate even Plutonium Ore that generated beneath the Stone in a cave, making it easier to find than most ores despite its dangerousness. Behavior Living Mobs Plutonium Ore is an extremely dangerous threat to players and living mobs. When a living mob or the player steps within a 2 block radius of Plutonium Ore, they Wither effect. The effect only lasts while the player is inside the range of the Plutonium Ore, wearing off immediately after exiting it, making it relatively easy for players to avoid taking much damage. However, the Wither effect, unlike poison, CAN kill the player and mobs, and thus it can easily take out players who have been badly hurt by mobs, Lava, or Uranium Ore. Because of this, cave spelunking at level 30 and below is not reccommended if you are low on health. Skeletons Aside from the pertinant threat of death by Wither, Plutonium Ore can additionally make life terrible for players because of the benefits it gives to Skeletons. Rather than being damaged by the ore's effects, Skeletons who walk near the ore recieve the Resistance I and Strength I effects for 9 seconds, making them much more of a force to be reconed with at lower elevations. While mining, make sure to bring plenty of food and Regeneration Potions, in addition to a Bow for dealing with buffed Skeletons. Known Bugs None. Trivia *Because of its Wither effects, there are a few ways to tell if there is Plutonium in the area. If you hear mobs such as Bats, Endermen, or Spiders taking damge when there is no Lava nearby, or see mobs with black potion effect particles swirling around their heads, there is likely a Plutonium vein nearby, and caution should be taken. *If you spontaneously recieve the Wither effect, start digging a 5x5x5 hole around yourself in order to locate the Plutonium Ore. *After being poisoned by Uranium, wait until the effect wears off and some of youre health regenerates. While Uranium Ore itself cannot kill you, the effects of Plutonium Ore can. *Plutonium can act as a fuel source which lasts for 2 in-game days, making obtaining Plutonium Ore well worth the effort. *Unlike Raw Plutonium Blocks, Plutonium Ore cannot be detonated by any means. History